Improvements in compressor performance depend in many cases in reducing air recirculation at any points in the compressor where such recirculation occurs. One of these places is between adjacent blade platforms on the periphery of the rotor, since the blade platforms must have a small space between them. Seals for these clearance spaces are difficult to position in such a manner as to be effective without being expensive and such seals must remain in position for the life of the rotor on which they are positioned. The best type of seal is one that requires a minimum of parts and a minimum of assembly problems.